everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Radiant von Ganse/Relationships
Family Mother: (The Goose Girl) The previous Goose Girl, to no one's surprise, is actually a rather cool mum. She's progressive, she's forward-thinking, and always outspoken. When it comes to mother-daughter interactions, there's no wall to break down or hidden secrets. The two get along decently, Radiant frequently updating her mother on her hobbies or schoollife. Though, one thing. Radiant is rather offput by how "chill" her mother can be, especially in regards to the darker parts of her destiny. She even talks nonchalantly about the death of her own waiting maid. It really makes Radiant wonder how truly emotionally detached or emotionally dead her mother might be, and whether or not she'd ever let Radiant trick her way out of destiny if her mother treated it with a bouncing grin. Father: (The Prince) Radiant loves her old man - really, she does, and spent a good dea of her childhood learning how to rule and how to fence and how to just otherwise be the best princess she can from him. However, in recent years, pretty much ever since she started Ever After High, she's become quite distant from him, as her story starts with her mother as a widow. In fact, her father's health has been rapidly declining - he's been coughing a lot, bed-bound a lot, and often has to do business in his bedrobe. Radiant is scared-- very very scared of this inevitability, possibly more so than about Bathilda's future death. There's a way out in the latter, and it involves wit. But Radiant has no idea how to solve the former. Long String of Mother's Lovers The Queen has a little rule. If you want to win a place in her heart or in her bed, it's not merely her favour that you have to win. It's her daughter's, as well. Radiant serves as a bit of a litmus test. If she doesn't approve of one of her mother's suitors, then her mother won't even consider him. Due to this, her mother's lovers have a habit of appealing to Radiant, bringing her gifts or compliments or other forms of praise. She likes it when they teach her to fence or to joust or take her out to ride unicorns and pegasi. Her mother's lovers tend to ruffle her hair affectionately and talk about their own lives. It's basically like having a bunch of really chill uncles or cool older brothers. Most kingdoms aren't open about their monarch's dalliances, so the princess is ever the more appreciative of that. Bathilda Waits Hands-down, Radiant's closest friend is Bathilda. In fact, that's so close that Bathilda is practically family. Raised by the Goose Girl, the two are essentially sisters. Upon first glance, you might think the two are a mismatched Goose Girl/Waiting Maid pair, with petty comments and insults, but it's all just mere sisterly banter, built up over years and years of inside jokes and memes. Friends Radiant hangs a lot with people she runs into on the sports field, since that's where she spends most of her free time. This includes the people in her unicorn polo team, and the princes she tends to use as fencing practise. That said, Radiant loves banter to death, and would absolutely talk to anyone just for the sake of some fun fun roast-filled conversation. Any additional friendships are open, always. Orleans le Nouveau To Radiant, Orleans is fencing practise, and also a good person to dump unnecessary dating advice on. Otherwise, they get on swell. She thinks he's a little superficial, and not actually as incompetent as he pretends to be, and she is slightly jealous of how easily he's able to talk to princesses. Acquaintances Open! Pythia Adalinda Radiant really loves poking fun at Pythia Adalinda. The other princess is a faetastically easy target, there's so much to talk about! Is it the idealism? Is it the fact that Student Council actually does very little? Is it the corporate greed and wealth? We just don't know! You can read about the nature of their interactions in the second "episode" of Space Opera. Pet Radiant has a unicorn named Incitatus - purple, and shipped from Ethiopia. She also has a chestnut gelding named Bucephalus. Both were named after historical horses, Romance Radiant's hella pretty, so it's not like she's void of her own long string of suitors. She claims that she's not really looking right now, though. Category:Subpages